Generally, security devices are used to secure a user against a person who intends to do harm the user. An alarm generator which generates an alarm sound to ask surrounding people to help, a stun gun which generates electric shock using high-voltage electricity, a pepper spray which sprays a dacryogenic or narcotic material using a high-pressure gas to repel an attacker, a flash which temporarily blinds an attacker using strong light, and the like are used as security devices.
Conventional technologies with respect to security devices are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 below.
The conventional technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 provides a compact multifunctional security device which is easily carried, accommodates a battery and a gas tank and includes a high-voltage discharge electrode to prevent crime and easily cope with attackers.
The conventional technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 provides an alert and spray device for security which has a security device case having the same appearance as an everyday object such that the device can be misrecognized as an everyday object, and selectively performs generation of an alarm sound and spraying of a tear gas to appropriately protect a user according to situation.
The conventional technology disclosed in Patent Document 3 provides an alert and spray device for security which has a case in the form of an everyday object, includes an internal illuminator for securing front visibility and recognizing the device at night, generates an alarm sound through a speaker or takes proper measures through lighting, and sprays a dacryogenic solution at an attacker to secure a user.